Traditional antenna arrays exhibit performance related to the number of antenna elements. However, the complexity and cost of such arrays also increases rapidly as a function of the number of antenna elements. In addition, various limitations render current antenna array technology limited in application.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved antenna array technology, as well as improvements to various applications for antenna array technology.